CHANTAJE
by homoyuri
Summary: [SEVENTEEN] Tiap kata dari A-Z yang menggambarkan ancaman terbesar bagi pola hidup Choi Seungcheol yang teratur. "Dasar lemah ..."-Choi Seungcheol.


SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment

 **CHANTAJE**

by ale

Tags: Romance, Drabble, Shounen Ai, SeungHan, Slight of JiHan

Judul diambil dari lagu Chantaje-Shakira ft Malumoo. Kebetulan saat menulis ini terputar lagu itu di _playlist_ , iseng mencari terjemahan liriknya, ternyata lucu juga. Maka jadilah judul lagu tersebut menjadi judul fanfiksi ini.  
Chantaje sendiri dari bahasa Spanyol punya arti _blackmail._

.

.

Summary: Tiap kata dari A-Z yang menggambarkan ancaman terbesar bagi pola hidup Choi Seungcheol yang teratur.

.

.

.

 **[A: Angel]**

Seungcheol mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

Surga tidak mungkin sebegitu dekat hingga salah satu malaikat sempat mampir dan tidur satu ranjang di sebelahnya.

"Cheollie, maaf aku ketiduran di kasurmu lagi."

 **[B: B]**

Yang tertulis di artikel: **Orang bergolongan darah B biasanya pemalas.**

Bahkan Mingyu lebih memilih memelihara kucing daripada mengurus Jeonghan.

Yang tertulis di artikel: **Orang bergelongongan darah B itu iseng.**

Seungcheol meringis, mengingat sifat Jeonghan yang satu itu sudah memakan banyak korban.

Yang tertulis di artikel: **Orang bergolongan darah B paling serasi berpasangan dengan** —

"Cheollie? Kau sedang apa?"

Seungcheol buru-buru menutup halaman situs yang ia buka saat Jeonghan masuk ke kamar.

"Bukan! Bukan apa-apa! Sungguh!"

Nyaris ketahuan. Seungcheol bisa mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup karena malu kalau Jeonghan sampai tahu ia tengah membaca prediksi kecocokan sifat berpasangan melalui artikel golongan darah di situs bebas.

 **[C: Comfort]**

Pernah suatu ketika saat tekanan semakin besar dan tanggung jawab memberat di pundak, Seungcheol menangis sendirian di tengah malam.

Jeonghan datang menghampirinya dengan segelas susu hangat di tangan. Tanpa saling bicara, keduanya duduk bersebelahan dengan kepala saling sandar semalaman suntuk.

 **[D: D & D]**

Ada dua hal yang pernah menjadi sumber ketakutan terbesar bagi Jeonghan.

Debut dan Doyoon

.

Debut.

Peluh tak pernah berbohong tentang latihan keras yang dilakukannya. Biarlah dirinya kelelahan asal ia tak ditinggalkan karena gagal.

.

Doyoon

Ia sering berpikir, jika Doyoon kembali, apa dirinya akan dikhianati.

 **[E: Evil]**

Rupa menawan terkadang bisa menipu.

Seungcheol kurang percaya dengan pepatah macam itu sampai akhirnya ia menyaksikan sendiri Jeonghan dengan dualisme sifatnya.

Ia salah satu saksi bahwa setan jahil terkadang bisa berwajah malaikat.

 **[F: Friend]**

Sudah hampir tiga jam Seungcheol menunggu mereka pulang.

"Kau dan Jisoo habis dari mana?"

Jeonghan tidak menjawab. Sibuk melepas mantel lalu menyibak selimut.

"Berdua saja hingga selarut ini," menahan nafas, pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar, "apa kalian benar-benar hanya sekedar teman?"

Jeonghan tetap tidak menjawab.

 **[G: Girlfriend]**

"Seperti apa tipe pacar idealmu?"

Seungcheol bingung diberi pertanyaan macam itu. Sebab, ia perjaka murni yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan.

Berpikir keras. Pandangannya jatuh pada Jeonghan.

Tersenyum, Seungcheol kemudian menjawab, "Aku suka yang berambut panjang."

Jeonghan tersipu dan mengibaskan rambutnya.

 **[H: HOT]**

Merah itu panas.

Panas itu menggairahkan.

Menggairahkan itu Yoon Jeong—

 **PLAKK**

Satu tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Seungheol.

"Apa-apaan, sih!" Tukasnya seraya mengusap pipi.

Seungkwan sedang menatapnya sangar dengan tangan yang masih terangkat. "Berhenti menatap Jeonghan- _hyung_ dengan ekspresi mesum sampai air lirmu menetes begitu, _hyung_!"

Sejak saat itu, Seungkwan dan yang lainnya sepakat, lain kali jika menemani Jeonghan ke salon untuk mengganti warna rambut lebih baik Seungcheol tidak usah diajak.

 **[I: If]**

"Jika Doyoon tetap tinggal, apa perasaanmu pada Jeonghan akan tetap sama, _hyung_?"

"Entahlah ... mereka tidak menggantikan satu sama lain ..."

Keduanya tidak menyadari, ada Jeonghan yang mematung di balik pintu tak sengaja mencuri dengar.

 **[J: Jealous]**

Seungcheol yakin dirinya bukan tipe pencemburu.

Reaksinya biasa saja saat Chan menempel terus pada Jeonghan.

 _Ah, maknae memang manja ..._

Masih terasa wajar juga saat melihat Minghao bersandar di pundak member paling cantik itu.

 _Ah, wajar, kok. Yang penting jangan terlalu dekat ..._

Ia pun sempat tertawa kecil melihat Jeonghan dipeluk dari belakang oleh Seokmin.

 _Hahaha...sesama member sudah biasa saling berpeluk-apa! Berpelukan!_

Dan hanya sedikit terusik menyaksikkan Jeonghan tertawa dengan Hansol yang tengah menempelkan bibir ke telinganya dan kedua tangan mengapit pinggang ramping itu.

 _Sampai bibirmu menyentuh bagian lain, kau tamat anak muda! Hei, tanganmu itu mau kemana!_

Mendesis kesal. Seungcheol mendinginkan pikiran dengan sebotol air mineral dingin.

Matanya mendadak membulat.

Jeonghan sedang telentang di tengah ruangan, tertawa geli sambil mengigit bibir. Kedua tangan terkunci oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Jun dan Hoshi kebagian menahan kaki yang meronta. Kening saling adu dengan kening Jisoo yang duduk di perutnya sambil mengelitiki.

Posisi mutlak ambigu.

"Hei, enyah kalian semua dari Jeonghan!"

Seluruh mata kompak mengarah pada Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan heboh sendiri.

"Eh?" Seungcheol baru sadar kata-katanya barusan punya makna yang luas. Dengan cepat ia melakukan revisi, "Ma-maksudku berhenti main-main dan lanjutkan latihan ... hehehe..."

Kembali duduk dan memasang senyum garing.

 _Aku tidak cemburu._

 _Cemburu? Aku? Tidak._

 _Tidak, aku cemburu._

Choi Seungcheol sedang terguncang hingga taraf spiritual.

 **[K: Kiss]**

Seungcheol pernah memergoki Jisoo mencium kening Jeonghan diam-diam. Malamnya, Seungcheol curi-curi mencium pipi Jeonghan yang tidur pulas.

Skor sementara 1:1.

 **[L: Lov** **—** **e]**

"Aku me..."

"Aku men—"

"A-aku..."

"Aku...arghh, sial!"

Kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Seungcheol menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas sebelum lari meninggalkan Jeonghan yang berdiri dengan dahi berkerut penuh tanda tanya.

Sore itu, Choi Seungcheol lagi-lagi gagal menyatakan cinta untuk yang ke-10 kali.

 **[M: Masochist]**

Seungcheol suka dengan Jeonghan, tetapi ia tak bisa tiba-tiba hadir di antara kedekatan dua orang.

Jisoo suka dengan Jeonghan, tetapi ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang jatuh hati.

Seungcheol terkadang iri dengan Jisoo yang bisa memberi perhatian dengan total.

Jisoo terkadang kesal dengan Seungcheol yang bisa dicintai tanpa harus berbuat banyak.

Keduanya punya kesamaan: bujang masokis yang rela menahan sakit demi seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

 **[N: Number]**

1004

Nomor yang Seouncheol gunakan untuk menyimpan kontak Jeonghan di ponselnya.

Bisa berarti panggilan kesayangan.

Bisa berarti tanggal lahir.

Bisa berarti nomor utama yang dihubungi saat mendesak.

Bisa berarti apa saja, tergantung bagaimana otak menangkapnya.

Yang jelas, bagi Seungcheol artinya istimewa.

 **[O: Obey]**

Banyak yang bilang kekuatan Jeonghan itu terletak pada tampang yang menjual dan rambut yang mirip bintang iklan. Tak heran ia punya daya tarik sendiri dan entah mengapa para member hobi menurutinya.

Tapi, tak banyak yang sadar kalau kemampuan utama Jeonghan adalah manipulasi pikiran.

 _"Dino-ya, bayi siapa kau ini?"_

 _"Jeonghan-hyung."_

 _"Dokyeom-ah, si bodohnya siapa kau ini?"_

 _"Jeonghan-hyung."_

Seungcheol selalu ikut menertawakan mereka yang menjadi korban, sebelum akhirnya ia mengalami itu sendiri.

"Seungcheol- _ah_ , bayi siapa kau ini."

"Ah, pertanyaan ini ...," tanpa sadar terhipnotis, dengan patuh ia menjawab, "Jeonghannie."

 **[P: Parents]**

"Kalau Jeonghan-hyung menjadi ibu di grup ini, kira-kira siapa yang cocok jadi ayahnya?"

Chan dengan polosnya menginterupsi di tengah acara menonton tv bersama.

"Wah, benar juga. Kira-kira siapa yang cocok menjadi ayah kami, _hyung_?"

"Iya, _hyung_. Menurutmu siapa?"

Seungkwan dan Jihoon saling sahut penasaran. Mereka bertiga duduk mengitari Jeonghan.

"Eh?" Respons yang dikeluarkan hanya berupa wajah kebingungan. Kikuk dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

Berpikir sejenak. Mencari jawaban paling rasional. Kemudian ia mengagas dengan senyuman, "Karena kalian anak-anaknya, kalian saja yang memilih siapa ayahnya."

.

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol mati-matian membujuk Chan untuk memanggilnya _appa_. Seungkwan yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena tahu member tertua itu punya hobi menguping yang akut.

 **[Q: Queen]**

Seungkwan sempat punya pemikiran bahwa mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya Jeonghan adalah seorang ratu.

Hipotesa didasari oleh banyaknya pemujaan yang ditujukan untuk lelaki cantik itu.

Idol dengan pengagum lintas _gender_. Seungcheol dan Jisoo hanya contoh kecil dari himpunan yang lebih besar.

Probabilitas mencapai 80%, kesimpulan ditarik. Seungkwan yakin Jeonghan dulunya pasti seorang ratu.

Bukan ratu kecantikan atau semacamnya.

Tapi, rapi ratu harem sejati.

 **[R: Romantic]**

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Sugar is sweet_

 _And so are you_

Untuk malam ini saja Seungcheol tak akan menahan diri bersikap romantis. Karena bila pagi datang dan Jeonghan tak mabuk lagi, mungkin dirinya akan kena tampar.

 **[S: Short]**

Seungcheol melihat helai hitam yang bergoyang. Sepetak kulit tengkuk bersinar mirip pualam.

Seketika Seungcheol langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Duduk di lantai yang dingin dengan punggung menempel di pintu. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

"Dasar lemah...," desahnya dengan menekan hidung yang berdarah.

 _Comeback_ kali ini ia tak yakin bisa selamat. Jeonghan dengan rambut pendek benar-benar membahayakan kesehatannya.

 **[T: Test]**

Cinta kerap mendapat ujian.

Dalam suatu acara Jeonghan pernah diharuskan memilih antara Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

Semua tertawa karena itu hanya bagian dari permainan, tapi untuk Jeonghan itu pertarungan batin.

 **[U: Umbrella]**

Cukup dengan seorang Yoon Jeonghan, sebuah payung merah jambu, dan sejumput kenangan sudah bisa membuat Seungcheol tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang sesi pemotretan untuk album Love & Letter.

 **[V: Victim]**

Dalam hubungan cinta segitiga seringnya istilah korban dan tersangka hanya paradoks.

Hari ini Jeonghan yang menangis. Esok Seungcheol yang marah. Lusanya Jisoo yang kecewa.

 **[W: WINGS]**

Seungcheol bersyukur bahwa _angel_ hanya sekedar julukan untuk Jeonghan.

Sebab ia tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Jeonghan punya sepasang sayap sungguhan yang kapan saja bisa digunakan untuk terbang ke langit dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Seungcheol cukup sadar diri. Ia tidak sehebat kera sakti yang mampu menyusul dengan tunggangan awan dan mengobrak-abrik kahyangan untuk mencari Jeonghan.

 **[X: X-Mas]**

"Jeonghan- _hyung_ percaya Santa Clauss?"

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya, sih. Tapi, jika ada yang memberi hadiah dan dia menuliskan dirinya adalah Santa Clauss, aku akan sangat senang menerimanya." Singkatnya pada Hansol

.

Pada hari natal, di depan pintu masuk yang hampir beku, sebuah patung boneka salju dari kayu berdiri tegak tanpa seorang pun tahu datangnya dari mana.

Ada kartu ucapan dengan pita merah melilit di lehernya.

To: Cheonsa1004 (Yoon Jeonghan)

Merry X-mas my one and only pretty angel.

Let your smile warm the day, melt the snow, and lead me to heaven.

Warm hugs

Your charming Santa Clauss

p.s. Hadiah ini buatanku sendiri, lho.

.

Hati Seungcheol penuh bunga meski tangannya dihiasi banyak goresan. Lukanya terbayar lunas hanya dengan lengkungan di bibir Jeonghan, meski si cantik itu tak tahu menahu.

 **[Y: You]**

"Hei, berhenti!"

Berdiri di tengah. Jeonghan berusaha melerai dua kubu yang terlibat konfrontasi.

"Si penjahat kelamin ini yang mulai duluan!"

Tidak biasanya Jisoo berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Tangannya hampir mengenai Seungcheol kalau saja Jeonghan tidak menahannya.

"Kau yang pertama membuatku kesal, munafik!"

Jeonghan susah payah menahan dada Seungcheol agar lelaki itu tidak semakin maju untuk meninju Jisoo.

"Dasar bajingan!"

"Apa kau sok suci!"

"Hidung belang!"

"Mesum terselubung!"

Lama-lama Jeonghan ikut geram juga. "BERHENTI KUBILANG!"

Ia memandangi Jisoo dan Seungcheol bergantian, membuang nafas berat serta menodong penjelasan, "Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat kalian berkelahi, heh?"

Refleks keduanya melihat ke arah Jeonghan. Fokus menajam. Dalam satu tarikan nafas keduanya serentak mengeluarkan jawaban yang sama.

"KAU!"

 **[Z: Zone]**

Intinya, mau galau seperti apa pun, kenyataannya Seungcheol cuma bisa tahu diri.

Ia tetap prajurit yang wilayah tugasnya hanya cakupan zona pertemanan.

Masih butuh kerja keras ekstra untuk naik pangkat dan menjadi pengawal pribadi. Harus siap pasang bodi dan terima sakit hati kalau terjun dalam perang memperebutkan hati sang ratu harem sejati Yoon Jeonghan.

.

.

OWARI

 **Ale's corner:**

Ff buat lemesin tangan hehe...bikinnya kilat n editnya jg...

Dan maaf aku ga kreatif bgt kr pakai puisi ala patrick di salah satu sub judul haha


End file.
